finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chef's Knife
.]] The '''Chef's Knife', also known as Tonberry's Knife, Kitchen Knife, Knife , or Cleaver, is a weapon of the Tonberry and a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. In most cases, Chef's Knife is a deadly non-elemental attack. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Knife (originally called Cleaver) is Tonberry's attack. It can only use the ability once it has moved close enough to the player. Knife attacks several times, ignores Defense and inflicts Sap. Final Fantasy VI Knife (originally called Cleaver) is an enemy ability used by the Tonberries enemy. The attack is used once the Tonberries enemy has moved in range, and deals heavy physical damage. Final Fantasy VII Knife enemy ability is an attack of the Tonberries and the Master Tonberries. An ordinary Tonberry cannot attack the player until it has moved close enough. When in range, the attack inflicts Instant Death to the target. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Tonberry enemies fought will use the Knife attack, this time known as Kitchen Knife. The Tonberry's Knife is a key item that adds Tonberry summon and its "Murderous Thrust" attack to the DMW. It deals major non-elemental damage to one enemy. Final Fantasy VIII Chef's Knife is an enemy ability, a summon attack, and an item. The enemy ability and the summon work the same. The Tonberries, most commonly fought in Centra Ruins, use the attack. Tonberries will walk forward on most turns, using Everyone's Grudge as a Counter-attack. Once it has come close enough, it can use its Chef's Knife attack to deal large, non-elemental damage. Once the Tonberry King is defeated, the player will obtain the Tonberry summon. Its attack is the Chef's Knife and it functions just as the infamous Tonberry attack does. The damage can be increased by Boost and leveling up Tonberry's stats. The attack is also accompanied by a "Doink" sound for comedic purposes. The Chef's Knife can be stolen and dropped from the Tonberry enemy and modified from their cards. Chef's Knives will increase a character's compatibility with the summon by three and can also be made into Death spells and AP Ammo. Final Fantasy IX Knife attack is a basic enemy physical attack used by the Goblin and the Ogre. In addition, it is an Instant Kill attack used by the Tonberry. Final Fantasy X Chef's Knife is an enemy ability used by the three types of Tonberry. All of them must be in range before they can use the attack which deals major non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy X-2 Chef's Knife is an enemy ability that deals major non-elemental damage. It is used by both the Tonberry and Mega Tonberry. Final Fantasy XI While Tonberry beastmen have a devastating short-ranged stabbing attack, called Throat Stab , that reduces a player's health to 5% and resets enmity, it is (unusually) not an example of the Chef's Knife. However, there are several different items that are some form of Chef's Knife. The quest "You Call That a Knife?", involves fetching a chef's knife for a tonberry who has lost his. The player must obtain a Tonberry Board (a chef's cutting board) and deliver it to the tonberry Chef Nonberry, gaining the key item "Nonberry's Knife" in exchange. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Knife attack is a basic physical attack used by the Tonberry. It may inflict the Stamina Down status. Final Fantasy XIII Knife is an enemy ability that deals moderate damage to one character and dispels one enhancement. It is used by Tonberry. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Knife is an enemy ability that used by Tonberry. Tonberry's knife, called Grudge Knife, can be acquired as an adornment for monsters. Final Fantasy XV Chef's Knife is a key item obtained by defeating the Sir Tonberries for Randolph in Chapter 15. Giving the knife to Randolph yields the Ziedrich, the ultimate shield. The item description alludes to the Arthurian legend of the , or the Knights of the Round summon from ''Final Fantasy VII. The "DOINK" part refers to the Tonberry Guardian Force from Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Tonberry and Masterberry can use the Knife attack which reduces the target's health to 10% of the unit's maximum HP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knife reduces a target's health to 10% of of the unit's current HP. This is only used by the Tonberries. The more dangerous Butcher Knife, also used by the Tonberries, reduces a target's HP to 1. Final Fantasy Legend III Knife is a physical attack that damages one enemy, it also has a chance of inflicting Sleep. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Knife is the enemy ability that is used by the Tonberry and Master Tonberry during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Knife is an active physical ability that inflicts neutral physical damage on a single target for 4 AP. It bypasses defense and has medium topple strength. It can be used by Paleberry and Tonberry. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Gallery FFVI Knife EA.png|Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Knife.png|Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Kitchen Knife.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Murderous Thrust.jpg|Digital Mind Wave ability in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Chef's Knife.png|Enemy ability in Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Chef's Knife.PNG|Summon magic in Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Knife.png|Knife used by the Ogre in Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Chef's Knife.png|Knife used by the Tonberry in Final Fantasy IX. FFX Chef's Knife.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFTA Knife.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFLIII Knife.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFAB Chef's Knife SSR+.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Weapon). FFAB Chef's Knife - Rinoa UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFVIII. FFAB Chef's Knife - Rinoa Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFVIII. FFRK Chef's Knife.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. MFF Chef's Knife.png|Ultimate in ''Mobius Final Fantasy. MFF Knife.png|Enemy version in Mobius Final Fantasy. TonKnife.jpg|''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Etymology Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Physical enemy abilities Category:Field items Category:Summon abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks